


Three Little Angels

by F1_rabbit



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Ricky and Dani didn't want Isabella to find out she was going to be a big sister from her Uncle Marc...





	Three Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostambitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostambitions/gifts).



> Happy Holidays sweetie! 🎄❄⛄⭐❤
> 
> Also apologies, this was meant to be posted on the 25th, which has been and gone in my timezone. I had hoped to do the final editing and polishing while travelling to and from my in-laws... but I forgot to put the doc on my mobile :(

Isabella knocked, even though she had a key, but she’d learned the hard way that she might see more than she wanted to just wandering into Uncle Jorge’s flat unannounced.

At least they’d pulled a blanket over themselves before she got to the living room, but she knew what they had been up to.

The lube and condoms said it all.

She would never unsee that.

The door opened, Marc’s big grin greeting her, and she felt like she was five years old again, excited to see her uncles.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Uncle Marc!” Isabella ducked down for a hug, even in her flat shoes she was taller than Marc, had been for a couple of years now.

“Jorge’s on the phone to the adoption agency.” Marc pressed his finger to his lips, and Isabella’s eyes went wide.

“You two are adopting?” Isabella clasped her hands over her mouth, bubbling with excitement as Marc shushed her.

She made herself comfy at the table, pulling out her laptop as she loaded up everything she needed for her English homework.

The smell of coffee made her feel grown up, now she was fifteen she wanted to be treated like an adult, and coffee was a very adult thing.

Marc poured in a lot of milk, and three sugars, which was just the way that Isabella liked it. So sweet and milky that she couldn’t actually taste the coffee itself.

She took a sip as Marc sat down at the table, glancing over to the living room where Jorge was still chatting away on the phone.

“So are you excited about having a little brother or sister?”

Isabella spat her coffee out with such force that it splattered all over the pristine white tablecloth, making Marc laugh, but Isabella wasn’t smiling.

“Wait, what?” Isabella wiped her mouth with the edge of the tablecloth, it was already stained, and she winced when she saw the mess that she had made.

Jorge came running through, his eyes wide as he stared at Marc, waiting for an explanation as the silence filled the room.

“Why didn’t they tell me?” Isabella hated the fact that she sounded so young, but she couldn’t believe that her dads would keep something like this from her.

“They weren’t sure how you would react.”

“Do they really think I’m so selfish that I would tell them not to?”

Jorge opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and Isabella knew that was exactly what her dads had thought.

“I’m going home.” Isabella grabbed her bag, not caring that her laptop was still sitting out, but she was barely out of her seat when Jorge held his hand up.

“Wait, they’ve been under a lot of stress with the adoption.”

She slumped down into her seat, her chest tight and her stomach in knots at the thought of upsetting her dads.

“I can’t believe they kept this all a secret from me.”

“They didn’t want to add to your worries, you have to focus on your exams.”

“I’m a big girl now, I can deal with it.” Isabella folded her arms, she knew that she was acting like a child, but she just couldn’t believe that everyone had kept this a secret from her. “And I’m mad at both of you for not telling me, you’re meant to be my cool uncles that tell me all the gossip.”

Jorge snorted in laughter, and Marc’s smile shone out, the tension fading as Isabella unfolded her arms.

“They were going to tell you when the time was right.”

“You know Dani loves children, and he’s always wanted a big family.” Marc shuffled closer, and Jorge sat down next to her, both of them waiting for her to speak.

“I know, he’s an amazing dad.” Isabella cuddled into Jorge, remembering the first time that she’d met Dani, and how he’d gone out of his way to make her smile. “He’s going to be so happy.”

*

“I don’t know if I’m ready to do this.” Dani buried his face in his hands as Ricky hugged him, but that wasn’t enough to calm him. “We already have Isabella, what if we can’t handle more than one child?”

“Do you think they would let us adopt more kids if they didn’t think we would be able to properly care for them?”

“No...”

“And Isabella is a young adult, she doesn’t need us hovering around all the time, she needs space to grow as an individual.”

“I know, but...”

“But nothing. Isabella will always be our daughter, and we will always love and support her.”

“I know, you’re right.” Dani cuddled in closer to Ricky, smiling as a shower of tiny kisses adorned his forehead.

“Now there are two little boys who deserve the same love and care that Isabella got, and the adoption agency think we’re the guys for the job.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Should we tell Isabella?” Dani looked up at Ricky, even after all these years together, he was still amazed that he got to spend the rest of his life.

“Not until everything’s confirmed, we should let her focus on her exams.”

*

“Can you help me with my English homework?”

“You should ask your Uncle Jorge, he speaks English really well.”

Isabella smiled, and Jorge looked up from his phone at the mention of his name.

“Of course I can help you.” Jorge pulled his chair round so that he was sitting next to her as Marc strolled off, the sound of the tv breaking the silence and allowing Isabella to focus.

Half an hour later, Isabella wanted to throw her laptop across the room, and she took a breath, her fists unclenching as Marc wondered back into the kitchen.

“I think that’s time for a break.”

“Why is English such a complicated language?” Isabella reached out for her coffee, and she could feel it was cold before she even took a sip.

“You just need to practice.” Jorge’s voice was soft and comforting, and Isabella was sure that he’d missed his calling as an actor.

“Says you that can’t string together more than a simple sentence in Catalan.” Marc gave Jorge a playful nudge, and Isabella sniggered, covering her mouth so that she didn’t spit out her coffee.

“I speak Catalan good,” Jorge said, making everyone laugh, and Marc gave him a kiss on the cheek as he went to make more coffee.

“See, you know one more language than your Uncle Jorge.” Marc said, his Catalan effortless, and Isabella could see Jorge desperately trying to figure out what he was saying.

“Could you guys talk in Spanish, please?” Jorge pouted at Marc, making them both laugh, and Isabella knew that was why Jorge had done it.

“Aww, are you feeling left out?” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Jorge took it as an opportunity to lean in for a kiss.

Isabella shielded her eyes, but that wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of Jorge and Marc making out, and she tried to quietly grab her laptop and leave, but Jorge was in the way.

“You two should get a room.”

“This is our place, we’re allowed to make out wherever we like.” Marc used his most childish voice, making Jorge smile.

“It’s bad enough that I have to put up with my dads being all affectionate at home.” Isabella rolled her eyes for dramatic effect, but she loved them all really, and she couldn’t imagine her life without them.

“They’re so in love.”

“So are you two.” Isabella smiled, and she could see both of them blushing, which was a win.

“Have you calmed down enough to go home?” Jorge reached out for his car keys, and Marc hopped around in the hall trying to get his trainers on.

“Yes, it just caught me by surprise.”

“You know they only want what’s best for you.” Jorge rested his hand on her shoulder, and she knew he was right.

“I know, but I’m just sick of everyone treating me like a child.”

“You’ll always be their baby girl,” Jorge said, pulling her into a hug. “Even when you’re in your thirties with grey hairs.”

Isabella smiled, and she was glad that her loving family was the one constant in her life.

*

Jorge: We're bringing her home now.

Jorge: Isabella knows.

They were the two words that could strike fear into Ricky's heart.

"What are we going to do now?" Ricky handed his phone to Dani so that he could see the message, and his eyes went wide as he sat upright.

"It's okay," Dani said, sounding anything but calm, but it was nice of him to try and reassure Ricky.

"It will be, she's a grown up and she will understand."

"She will, she knows what it's like to be the kid that no-one wants, the kid that has to wait for a loving family."

Ricky fidgeted with his watch, the one that Isabella had got him for his fortieth birthday, with a little help from her Uncle Jorge.

"I just don't want her to think that we're replacing her."

"I know, but we've got time to reassure her before the boys arrive." Dani took a breath, and he gave Ricky's hand a squeeze as they both nodded in agreement.

"I'll go make coffee for everyone."

"There's cake in the fridge too." Ricky yelled through after Dani had left the room, before realising that there was no way Dani would be able to hear him over the coffee maker.

He wandered through to the kitchen to see that Dani had already found the cake, a gooey chocolate fudge cake that looked divine.

Dani rubbed his hands in glee at the sight of the cake, the coffee maker roaring away in the background.

"You are too good to us."

"Any chance I get." Ricky wrapped his arms around Dani’s waist, kissing the side of his neck as Dani leant back against him.

“What did I do to deserve a husband like you?”

“You should thank Jorge for forcing me to go to that speed dating event.”

Dani smiled, leaning up for a kiss as the sound of keys rattling in the lock made them both freeze.

“It’s all going to be okay, I promise.”

*

Isabella resisted the urge to dart to her room, and she used Jorge as a shield, letting him go first into the house.

They had taken a couple of steps when her dads emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of coffee cups and cake like a shield.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Ugh, I hate English."

"Me too, and I still don't like having to work in English." Ricky stuck his tongue out as Jorge sniggered in laughter, and Isabella managed a small smile.

Jorge teasing her dad was one of the things that had never changed in as long as she'd known both of them.

"We're sorry..." Dani trailed off, still holding the tray with trembling arms, and Isabella gestured to the living room, sliding off her shoes as she shuffled into the room.

There was just enough space for everyone to sit, and Marc usually ended up on Jorge's lap, even if there were enough seats for everyone.

Isabella sat on her bean bag, it was comically small compared to her now, but she'd got used to being a giant in a land of hobbits, both at home and at school.

"So, am I going to have a brother or sister?"

"Two brothers." Ricky kept his eyes down, focused on the cake.

"Can I meet them?"

"Yes, they're going to be spending a day with us this weekend."

"When I was meant to be racing with Uncle Jorge and Uncle Marc?"

Dani looked down at his wedding ring, twisting it around on his finger as the tension grew.

"We're sorry,” Dani said, and he really did sound it. “We just didn't want to cause you any more stress while you were studying for your exams."

"We didn't expect to hear from the adoption agency so quickly," Ricky added, and Isabella nodded.

She knew how these things went, some kids were gone before she even got to know their names, but others had endless false starts, kind couples and home visits that went nowhere before they got to find a permanent home.

"You could have at least mentioned it." Isabella fought the urge to frown, and she picked at her nails, unable to look up.

"We will always love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know."

Dani slid off the sofa so that he was sitting on the floor with her, and pulled something out of his wallet, a ticket stub that Isabella recognised immediately.

"This was the day that I knew I wanted to be your dad, and I have never ever regretted that decision." Dani reached out to hold her hand, and Isabella's bracelet glinted in the light, a silver unicorn charm on a chain that Dani had given her for her fifteenth birthday.

"You two are the best dads that I could ever ask for, and there are lots of kids out there that deserve to have you as their dads too."

"Are we forgiven?" Ricky grinned, and Isabella couldn’t help but smile back.

"Yes."

"How does pizza and a movie sound?"

"That sounds good." Isabella nodded, glad that everything was resolved, she'd never been angry at her dads for more than a day, and she didn't want to start now.

*

That night she devoured her pizza as her dads and uncles told embarrassing stories about her, and she had a worrying thought.

"What if I'm not any good at being a big sister?"

"You're going to be an amazing big sister." Jorge gave her a hug, making her feel small even though she was taller than him. "And we're all going to be here to help you."

"Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better family."

*****

_One year later..._

Isabella was lounging in the garden, enjoying her summer holiday when a water balloon smacked into her, soaking her book and making her shriek as she looked around for the source of the attack.

She was about to yell at her baby brother when she heard Uncle Marc cackle, making the boys jump as they scurried behind him.

"This means war, Marquez."

"You're on, Bella." Marc nodded to the giant pile of water balloons sitting in the middle of the garden, and she jumped out of her lounger at the same time as Marc took Juan’s hand, leading him and his brother to the 'weapons' as Isabella crept closer, giving her brothers time to reach the water balloons at the same time as her.

She used her t-shirt as a scoop to carry the balloons, and just as she was about to run away, a balloon smacked into her feet as Dani's giggle drifted over from behind the plastic castle.

"Dad!"

"All's fair in love and war." Dani's laugh was pure mischief, and Isabella tried to retreat to behind the paddling pool, but it was too short for her to hide behind.

"Truce for ice cream?" Ricky appeared from the kitchen, holding up ice cream cones as her brothers darted towards him, and she aimed the balloons at their feet, splashing them with water as they ran over to Ricky with their arms outstretched.

Dani picked up Elias, he was almost too big to lift up, and he clung to his dad as his ice cream dripped over Dani's shoulder.

She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek as she took her ice cream, and she climbed up to her treehouse for a little peace to read, only to realise that her Uncle Jorge had the same idea.

"Enjoying being a big sister?" Jorge offered Isabella a sip of his beer, and she felt a thrill at being able to do something so grown up.

"I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
